Ōkamiden
|EU=March 18, 2011 |NA=March 15, 2011 |AUS=March 31, 2011 }} |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = Okami |nxtgame = |precanongame = Okami |nxtcanongame = }} Ōkamiden, also known as Ōkamiden: Chiisaki Taiyō (大神伝:小さき太陽, Ōkami Chronicles: Tiny Sun), is an action-adventure video game published by Capcom for the Nintendo DS set for release on March 15, 2011http://gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/11/02/okamiden-set-to-launch-march-15.aspx. It is a direct sequel to the PlayStation 2 and Wii title Ōkami. It is being designed by Kuniomi Matsushita, the director of the Wii port of Ōkami, and Motohide Eshiro, producer of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny. It was released in Japan on September 30, 2010, and with North American and European releases no later than 2011. It will star Chibiterasu, a small celestial wolf born from Amaterasu, the protagonist of Ōkami, as well as feature much of the same gameplay as its predecessor, including the Celestial Brush which allows players to freeze the gameplay and draw shapes or patterns using the touch screen. Development began when Matsushita expressed an interest in creating a new Ōkami game, and showed Eshiro a technical demo of such a game in December 2008. Because the demo was so well-done, development began on a sequel. The Nintendo DS was chosen due to both it being the most successful platform of this generation as well as the touch screen being ideal for controlling the Celestial Brush. Gameplay Ōkamiden plays similarly to its predecessor, Ōkami, as an action-adventure game. The "Celestrial Brush", the ability to freeze the screen and draw symbols via the touchscreen with the stylus to effect changes on the game's world, remains central to the game for solving puzzles and fighting enemies. The theme of returning life to the world also returns from Ōkami. A new feature is the ability for Chibiterasu to team up with partners. They can be used to explore the overworld with, as well as battle enemies. The new Guidance technique, also called the "Shirabe" or "courage" brush by Daniel Feit of Wired, may be used to move Chibiterasu's partner independently across areas Chibiterasu cannot cross; this is often required to progress in the game. The game uses the face buttons to move Chibiterasu about the world, with the top display being the current third-person view and the bottom showing a mini-map of the area. By pressing either shoulder button, the Celestial Brush is activated: the game pauses as the top screen is moved down to the bottom and rendered as a parchment, and the player then can use the stylus and touchscreen to draw to activate various powers of the Celestial Brush. The game will sense the speed at which the player draws the stylus across the screen and reflect this in the weight of the stroke drawn on-screen; a quick motion will lead to a faint, partial line while slow movements will create bold strokes. Plot Much of Ōkamiden centers around the children of previous characters from Ōkami and their adventures and the relationships that form through the game's story, according to producer Motohide Eshiro. The storyline takes place nine months after the ending of Okami, in a new location called Yakushi Village. Although Amaterasu destroyed Yami, which would kill all the demons in Nippon, they mysteriously return. The Konohana Wood Sprite Sakuya, a character from the original Ōkami, tries to summon Amaterasu from the Celestial Plain to free Nippon from evil again, but instead a tiny wolf puppy called Chibiterasu, Amaterasu's son, appears in her place. Chibiterasu's partners will be incorporated into the main plot as well. One of the partners that accompanies Chibiterasu is Kuni, the son of Susano and Kushi, two characters from Ōkami. He was born after the events of Ōkami, and appeared in the ending of the first game. They did not reveal how Susano had a son in such a short amount of time, but stated that they would reveal it eventually. Other characters from Ōkami return, including Issun, and Mr. and Mrs. Orange. The game will feature locales from Ōkami as well as new areas to explore as part of its adventure. Gallery Jpn okamiden logo.jpg|The Japanese Okamiden logo Okamiden Logo.jpg|The Okamiden North American logo. See Also Okami References External links * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/o-kamiden/index.html Ōkamiden: Chiisaki Taiyō official Japanese website] Category:Games Category:Real World Category:Capcom